Howls Under the Moon
by effin'dilicious
Summary: So this is my first fanfic that I'm writting because I loved reading  the Dark/Were-hunter series. This story is about my OCs and there will be  aperecnes by a few of my favorite Were-Hunters. THE DARK/WERE/DREAM-HUNTER SERIES IS OWNED BY SHERRILYN KENYON


Balto could not believe what his newly found brother was telling him.

"Come again?" He said fiddling with his jacket sleeve.

"What?" Cayn said not understanding his request.

"Oh!" Balto said realizing that his brother did not understand the phrase. "Repeat what you said"

Cayn nodded. "Sure. You're not the only one of you family left. Your brothers and sisters are alive and well."

"So you're saying I'm not the only one"

"Yes, you have about eight more siblings. You haven't met." He said as he patted his shoulder "Star-struck, BA?"

"No I'm dumbstruck." Balto said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>As Bane darted into the garage of her adoptive parents' home, she shut the garage door forcefully behind her. As she stopped to catch her breath, her adoptive brother who had a demanding presence being built to a truck walked into the garage holding a box labeled bio-hazardous.<p>

"Hey B, what's going on, you look tired?" He asked

"Oh nothing just dodging the local riffraff" She said with a nervous giggle.

"Okay. Mom's making Swedish meatballs for dinner again. I and Jay are going out for pizza, wanna come with?"

"No," She said as she waved her hand "we should stay and have a disgusting family dinner together."

Bane would always be miffed about why her adoptive brothers would not stay and eat their mother's specialty dish. The Swedish meatballs she had tasted like gravy. Bane thought was very good.

"Ugh B?" he asked nervously

"Yeah, Justin?" she said to feign fear in her voice.

"We're going to have company but I don't think it's going to be a good thing" he said in a whisper.

She nodded as he left the garage the way she came in. She made her way to the kitchen. The house was made for a family of four, but Bane was the extra member that made the house seemed small. In the kitchen was her adoptive mother standing over a large pot. As Bane took a step forward, her nose was assaulted by the strong sent of peppers. She whimpered as she moved to leave the kitchen.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't know you were home. Had I known-"

"Its okay." Bane said to interrupt her apology.

"Alright go tell James to open all the windows down here for you" She said fanning the pot.

Bane nodded as she headed for the stairs. As she got up the first step she heard a loud crash and glass shattering. Bane quickly moved to the side of the staircase as Justin's identical twin brother James ran down the steps and barrel rolled into the fridge. He shot up and runs for their mother.

"Dodge." she whispers as she quickly side stepped him while he crashed into the stove.

"Ow! You're quick mom." he said getting up and into the pot.

"What did you break?" she asked pushing him lightly from the pot.

"Nothing, Cody broke It." he said raising his hands.

"Did not!" a feminine voice yelled from up the stairs.

"Her name is Jody, dick-head" Justin says as he comes in from the garage. "I swear you will never remember her name not even if she tattoo's it on your-"

"Language." their mother said stirring the pot. "ooh, open the windows before Bay suffocates."

As Justin and James open the windows Jody came down the steps fixing her shirt over her large belly. She ruffled Bane's hair as she walked by. To Justin's surprise she side steps him to hit James in the stomach, which causes him to laugh as he drapes his arms over Jody.

"Staying for dinner Mrs. R." she said to their mother

"Okay, it's almost ready."

* * *

><p>As Balto opened the car he was pushed aside by his more recently found brother Vim.<p>

"Shotgun for all eternity!" Vim shouted while strapping himself into the seat.

"Really?" Balto asks Cayn as he walks over to the drivers' side.

Cayn shrugged his shoulders "He called shotgun. Just let him ride up-front until we get to our next stop. Okay BA?"

"Okay but when we pull over he's back here." Balto said as he climbed into the back.

Vim rolled down the window after Cayn started the car. He put his head out and howled loudly as Cayn pulled out of the parking lot. After three blocks of howling Vim pulled his head in the car to play with the radio. He stops on a hip-hop station that's was playing "No hands" by Waka Flocka Flame and sang loudly to the song as it came on.

"What is this!" Balto yelled above Vim's singing.

"I'm not sure, but apparently he likes it." Cayn yelled back.

"No hands" Vim said as he turned the radio to a rock station.

"Why do you like it? I could barely understand what they were saying." Balto said as he leaned forward to switch the stations.

Vim swatted his hand. "It's a good song and the bass is awesome."

Cayn shook his head as they pulled on to a Cal-de-sac. "I think we are here." he said turning off the car and stepping out on to the street.

"Ugh! Peppers." Vim said covering his nose.

"So whose here?" Balto said climbing out.

"Your litter mate." Cayn said walking across the street to the house that smelled of peppers. "Vim you can stay by the car if you want."

"Nope." he said walking with them.

As they approached the door they heard what sounded like a pro-wrestling match coming from inside. They braced themselves for a fight as Vim reached for the door. Before he knocked a tall man dressed in jeans and a Linkin Park T-shirt that was one size too small was thrown from the window next to them. They braced for a fight as the man got up but he simply walked to with his arm out stretched for a handshake.

"Shawn Reid." He said as he shook Cayn's hand.

"Ugh, Cayn Walker these are my brothers, Vim and Balto." Cayn said exchanging confused looks with Vim and Balto.

"Balto? Like the cartoon wolf-dog from that movie?" Shawn asked tilting his head.

"Yes." Balto said. He had no clue his was in a movie but he thought it was fitting since the movie was about wolf.

"Your mother must've loved that movie. Oh! Where are my manners please come in." he said opening the door and leading them in.

They exchange nervous glances before they follow Shawn in to the house. As they entered the living room that was set up as wrestling ring with the couches and tables set around the sides of the room. In an instant Shawn was tackled to the ground by a severely pregnant woman. Vim jumped back as Cayn and Balto pulled the woman off of him.

"Woah. Not cool," then woman said as she waved her arms.

As Shawn climbed to his feet two men come in from the dining room with popcorn and sodas. They stop at the scene they had entered.

"What's going on here?" the man holding the tub of popcorn asked.

"She attacked him." Vim said pulling his hands through his short brown spikes of hair.

"Oh no we were wrestling. I just forgot to call time out." Shawn said patting Vim's shoulder.

"Oh." Cayn and Balto said as they let go of the woman.

"Justin, James, and Jody meet Cayn, Vim, and Balto" Shawn said. "Justin and James are my sons. Jody is my daughter-in-law to be." he added as the woman walked to the man holding the popcorn.

"Are those the guys you saw in your vision?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Who are you and why are you here?" he asked stepping in front of the woman.

"We are looking for our ..." Balto paused as he realized that he didn't know his brother or sister was there.

"Our Brother." Vim said finishing Balto's sentence.

"Sister." Cayn corrected him.

"Really? With a name like Vane I thought he was a boy." Vim said scratching his head.

"Bane. Her name is Bane like wolfs bane." Cayn said growling at him.

"Oh okay." He said turning his toward the family. "Bring us our sister, please."

"How do we know you're not lying?" James said putting the sodas on the couch.

As Cayn was about to answer two women walked in the front door. Balto's eyes widen as he saw the smaller of the two women shared his facial features. The women stopped at the abundance of people that were in the living room.

"What's going on?" the larger woman asked pushing the smaller one behind her.

"We are here for our little sister." Vim said narrowing his gaze on the woman in front of Bane.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Somewhere in between but close enough to okay for me to continue? Leave a review to let me know. I don't like constructive critism but it is greatly appreciated. Thanx for reading!<p> 


End file.
